Rhythm of the Jungle
by EgilMaster365
Summary: Following the events of "Now What?", Blu is finally ready to settle down and start a life with his new mate. Fun and excitement are in store for the last Blue Spix Macaws, but is starting a new life really going to be this easy? Special Guest Star: Rico the Black Hawk
1. Chapter 1: Classic

It looks like our feathered friends have had quite a bit of excitement recently; Smuggling, snakes, movies. But what's life without the unexpected? If anything it helped make our favorite lovebird's bond stronger. Don't believe me? Well, how about we take a look at what they're up to then?

**Copacabana Beach**

A level jumbo sized Frisbee was positioned on top of the sand. The beach was dark and quiet. Hundreds of birds were surrounding the circular piece of plastic, eagerly waiting for something to happen. A few moments of pure excitement and anticipation spent in complete silence passed. Then out of nowhere a small yellow canary with a bottle cap for a hat hopped onto the Frisbee. Apparently it was being used as some sort of stage. A spotlight shone on the miniature bird. He cleared his voice and started to whistle his one of his favorite tunes, "Fly Love".

However, he didn't get too far into his little song as a tubby cardinal jumped onto the stage and landed next to the canary.

"Hey! Where's the drums?" Pedro the cardinal shouted, and after doing so a spotlight illuminated a small band comprised of different bird species on the back end of the stage.

The yellow canary named Nico took this as his cue and started singing.

"Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh"

Pedro quickly jumped in the air and shouted.

"Let's go!"

_[Nico:]_

_Ooh girl you're shining_

_Like a 5th avenue diamond_

_And they don't make you like they used to_

_You're never going out of style_

_Ooh pretty baby_

_This world might've gone crazy_

_The way you save me_

_Who can blame me_

_When I just wanna make you smile?_

Just then a dozen of multi-colored spotlights started shining and moving around over the audience.

_[Nico:]_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_[Pedro:]_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_[Nico:]_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_[Pedro:]_

_Like Hathaway_

_[Both:]_

_Write a song for you like this_

About a foot away from the stage were the last two blue spix macaws. The two were dancing facing each other, enjoying every second with their respective "one and only".

_[Nico:]_

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you,_

_Baby you're so classic_

Blu grabbed Jewel and started spinning her around. Jewel giggled in delight. She then started spinning away from Blu. The blue macaw then slowed down and regained her footing. Jewel looked towards center stage and watched in amazement as the duo continued singing their song. She was always impressed by their singing abilities. Jewel looked back at Blu and couldn't help but smile when she saw the way he was dancing.

"Blu, what are you doing?" She chuckled.

Blu was dancing around like a rusty tin soldier toy. He looked up at Jewel.

"I'm doing the robot."

Back on stage Pedro slid in front of Nico and started rapping.

_[Pedro:]_

_Baby you're class and baby you're sick_

_I never met a girl like you ever til we met_

_A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s_

_Got me tripping out like the sixties_

_Hippies Queen of the discotheque_

_A 70s dream and an 80s best_

_Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive_

_Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

Nico looked into the croud and recognized his favorite blue macaws.

"Hey Bluey! Baby bird! Get up here!" He shouted while signaling with his wing. Blu and Jewel looked at each other rand then flew up onto the Frisbee.

_[Nico:]_

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_It's love on rewind,_

_Everything is so throwback-ish ( [Pedro:] I kinda like it, like it)_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_[Both:]_

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

As the music stopped, Blu threw Jewel into the air and confetti shot up out of the ground.

The four birds met in the middle of the disk.

"That was so much fun!" Jewel ecstatically squealed.

"Yo that was poppin'!" Pedro added.

"You two got it! Like fire and ice!" Nico chirped as he bounced up, almost losing his bottle cap.

"And cheese and sprinkles!" Blu said with a smile on his beak.

"Just like cheese and sprinkles." Jewel cooed, and then pecked Blu on the beak.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few feet away the lonely Paris was watching the four birds.<p>

"Yuck." Paris grumbled. He opened his beak and pointed into it with his wingtip. The Cuban red macaw looked around and noticed that the crowd was thinning out.

"I need a drink. Better get to the club before everyone else does." He mumbled to himself as he took off towards the samba club.

Upon entering the club, the sudden burst of sound coming from various birds struck his earholes. Everyone was circled around the center of the club. Normally all the birds in the club would be dancing or sitting at the bar, not really focused in one area. Paris decided he had to get to the bottom of this. As the macaw made his way to where all of commotion was coming from, he managed to overhear parts of other birds' conversations.

"I heard he drank a whole bottle of vodka in under thirty seconds!"

"Rumor has it, his liver is made of steel."

"I heard someone say he's an escaped experiment."

Paris was baffled. What bird could possibly live up to these standards? A loud cheer started as the many birds in the club began pumping their first in the air.

"RICO, RICO, RICO!"

Paris pushed two yellow macaws out of his way, and after doing so could finally see this apparently infamous bird.

Rico has his back to Paris, and was just finishing a small bottle of beer. His head was leaned back the bottom of the bottle was in the air. After the last drop entered his beak, Rico swallowed and sighed with content.

"Ahhhh, beer."

"Hey, what do think you're doing? I think some other birds may want something to drink!" Paris antagonistically protested, the feathers on the back of his neck ruffled up.

Rico slowly turned around to see who was yelling at him. He arched a curious brow.

Paris stormed up to Rico.

"You know, there are other birds around. And you can't drink up everything!" He groused.

Rico lightly, almost undetectably, smirked.

"Well you are more than welcome to join me." The black hawk offered.

"Join you!? I'll do better than that! I'll beat you! I bet I can drink more than you!" Paris snarled.

"Beat me? Oh, I'm so scared." Rico sarcastically replied.

**10 minutes later**

There was a buzz around the club. Someone actually challenged Rico to a drinking contest. Could the black hawk actually be beat? A table was crudely fashioned and on it were two rows of cups. One row was for Rico, while the other was for Paris. A military macaw walked out from the crowd and to the two birds.

"Ok, the rules are simple. The first bird to finish drinking their row of drinks wins. There is a safe combination of fruit juice and alcoholic beverages so no one gets hurt. Any questions?"

Rico raised his wing.

"Yes Rico?"

"Is there whiskey?" The hawk inquired.

"Um no. We already had enough drinks." The macaw replied.

"Any other questions?" The macaw asked again.

"Yeah, is there a prize?" Rico queried.

"No, not yet. What did you have in mind?" The macaw replied.

"Can it be whiskey?"

"Oh come on, are you gonna drink or talk about drinking!?" Paris interjected, impatiently tapping his talon.

Rico stared at Paris and narrowed his eyes. "Bring it hot head."

The military macaw cleared his voice.

"Ok, ready...set…drink!"

Rico went straight for the first cup. He grabbed it in his talon and started drinking. After a second his eyes widened and he started coughing.

"Ach! Eww, light beer."

Rico glanced up and saw that Paris was already half way through his apple juice.

"Oh Biscuits."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the beach<strong>

Blu and Jewel were still dancing together on the beach. The two moved in perfect rhythm while the music played.

_At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana (Copacabana)_

_The hottest spot north of Havana (here)_

_At the Copa (CO!), Copacabana_

_Music and passion were always the fashion_

_At the Copa...don't fall in love_

As the song came to an end, Blu twirled Jewel around before pulling her into a hug.

"Dancing with my Lovehawk never gets old." Jewel happily cooed while nuzzling her head into Blu's chest.

Blu warmly smiled.

"Yeah, I love you Je-"

Blu was cut off by the sound of singing.

"eVerYbodY…loVes *hiccup* somBadY sUmtiMes."

The two lovebirds looked up to see a black hawk dragging a drunk Paris, who was singing horribly, by the scruff. Blu and Jewel just stared at the two birds as they slowly made their way towards them. Rico stopped in front of Blu.

"This guy is yours, right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah. W-what happened to him?" Blu inquired, shocked as to what would cause Paris to end up like this.

Rico shrugged, put Paris down, and stepped away.

"Let's just say he messed with a hawk, and his beer." The hawk explained as he crossed with wings.

Blu and Jewel glanced at each other and then back at Rico.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's a whiskey with my name on it." Rico happily stated while bowing. He promptly took off into the night sky. Jewel looked down at Paris, who now had passed out. Blu watched the hawk flying away.

"_I wonder who that was." _Blu thought, but was soon interrupted by Nico.

"Awww, not again!" The canary whined.

"Dang! We gotta drag him home again?" Pedro commiserated.

Blu chuckled, viewing the whole scenario as kind of funny.

"Hey Blu, you wanna go home? I think it's about time we got some sleep." Jewel groggily stated.

Blu turned his head towards his mate and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go home." He replied and prepared to take off alongside his precious Jewel.

"Mama, just five more minutes." A voice called out.

The two blue macaws looked back to see Nico and Pedro desperately fluttering with Paris' beak and tail being held in their respective talons.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of flying, Blu and Jewel arrived back at their tree hollow. They collapsed into their nest, tired from a long night of dancing. Jewel was lying on Blu's right, snuggled in with her mate's wings around her. She looked up at Blu.<p>

"That's was fun. We should do that again sometime." Jewel yawned as her head sunk into Blu's side.

"Yeah" Blu replied.

He leaned his head to the side and watched the night stars twinkle through the aperture in his tree.

_"I love my new live. I can't believe I was scared to come here." _Blu thought to himself.

"I love you Jewel, goodnight."

"Goodnight lovehawk"

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks to Rico the Black Hawk for giving me permission to use his OC. Song credit goes to "C<strong>**lassic MKTO" and "Copacabana" ****Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "Rhythm of the jungle." Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

**Hey everyone. Sorry it so darn long for the next update. School is just crazy. But the important part is that I'm back with chapter 2! Yay!**

* * *

><p><span>About 2 months ago<span>

"Oh man! I'm never gonna get this ash outta my feathers!" Vinny the red fronted macaw snarled as he walked through the jungle. He attempted preening himself, but to no avail.

"Oh ssssshut up! What do you think you were getting into anyway? Did you really ttttthink those macawsssss were gonna give you an easssssy time?" Anna the copperhead snake retorted.

"Whatever Anni, I'd be more concerned with saving my slimy butt if I were you." Vinny replied as he took off and flew up onto a nearby branch. A faint cloud of smoke followed in his wake.

Anna narrowed her eyes and started hissing angrily.

"Lisssssten you pipssssssqueak. If we weren't working togettttther, I'd..I'd"

"You'd what?" Vinny interjected. He chuckled lightly.

"Kill me?" He sarcastically queried before smirking.

"THAT, would be the mistake of your life missy."

Anna, now infuriated, unhinged her jaw and revealed her fangs. Her eyes dilated as her instincts took over.

"Try me." The copperhead rattled.

"Oy!" A frighteningly familiar voice echoed through the jungle. The snake and macaw duo scanned the vicinity, searching for the source of the sound.

"Up here you idiots!" The Australian accented voice commanded.

Anna and Vinny shot their heads up to see two menacing eyes glistening through the darkness of an adjacent tree hollow.

"Are you two Drongos going to sit there on your lazy rears or do I have to come down and get you!?"

The bird and the snake quickly exchanged glances. Both being mutually afraid of the bird in the hollow, they put aside their little quarrel to save their hides. Vinny promptly grabbed Anna in his talons, and flew them both up to the hollow in which their fear-inducing leader resided.

Once the two minions arrived in the tree interior, they looked around for their boss.

"Um, s-s-s-s-sir?" Anna nervously mumbled.

"Do you two bludgers know how hard it is to keep this operation running?"

Vinny opened his beak to respond, but his boss stepped out of the shadows. This caused a lump to form in the red fronted macaw's throat and prevented him from speaking.

Anna and Vinny's boss was an intimidating bird; standing 1' 5" the Galah Cockatoo towered above most other birds. He had a metallic right talon, and a scar that ran from above his left eye and across his beak. The cockatoo's chest feathers were a dull pink, with the occasional grey plumage cropping up.

"I thought not." The Galah grumbled as he paced across throughout the hollow, his metal talon clanking on the hard floor.

"In case you two morons forgot, we work to keep the jungle a better place. And to do this, we need to eliminate…oh how do you say…dangerous birds." He continued, but stopped in front of Vinny. The cockatoo stared intensely into the macaw's eyes.

"But when SOME of us fail to do their part…like killing a SIMPLE LITTLE BLUE BIRD!" The intimidating bird started yelling, encroaching upon the red fronted macaw's space.

"THE BALANCE IS THROWN OFF!" He exclaimed and gripped Vinny by the throat with his left talon. Vinny's legs dangled as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. The cockatoo slowly moved his beak next to Vinny's ear hole.

"One simple little thing is all I want. That's it. I just ask that you kill one male blue spix macaw, and what do I get? Hm?" The pink bird whispered.

"Ach..sir…yo-you're…ch…chok…ach…" Vinny then passed out and went limp from the lack of oxygen.

The Australian leader then slammed the macaw on the ground before turning and walking back into the darkness. Anna promptly slithered next to Vinny, scared regarding his current physical state.

"Nothing but weakness." The large predator groused from within the shadows.

* * *

><p><span>Present Time<span>

Jewel was perched on a tree situated right next to an open window of "Livraria Blu". She stood erect and took a deep, content, breath.

"_Ahhh, nothing like a breath of fresh air to calm-"_

"NO!" The panicked sound of her mate rang. Jewel's eyes popped open.

"Blu?"

"Nonononononononon! Please don't kill meeeeeee!" Blu screamed.

"Blu! Don't worry Blu I'm coming!" Jewel shouted as she darted from her branch into the open windows. The female macaw soared through the upper levels of the bookstore until she reached the staircase. Jewel dive-bombed down, and, just before she collided with the laminated floor she swooped up. The female macaw shot forwards a few centimeters above the ground. Jewel took a quick turn into the living room to find Blu lying face down on the carpet. The word moved in slow motion as Jewel stared at the limp body of her mate.

"No, Blu." She gasped.

Jewel slowly flew over to Blu, not looking at anything else as she did so. A thin film a water formed over her eyes as thoughts raced through her mind.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ready or not! HERE-I-COME!" Blu shouted as he stood up and got into a proper fighting stance.

Little peeps and giggles could be heard from throughout the room. Blu, too engrossed in what he was doing, didn't notice Jewel's distraught expression. Instead he lashed his head towards a nearby lamp. The male macaw shot towards it and gripped the bottom lip of the lampshade with his talons. Blu then flipped upside down and hung like a vampire.

"Gotchya!" He chuckled and grabbed a small toucan from inside the lampshade.

"Oh do you?" The chick smugly retorted.

Then out of nowhere another small toucan flew out from behind the couch and screamed.

"ATTACK!"

Numerous little toucan chicks flew out of their hiding spots and set their sights on Blu.

"Oh Cheese a-"

Blu was pummeled by Rafael's kids and plummeted to the ground.

The blue macaw and the chicks laughed and rolled around on the carpeted floor.

Jewel sniffed a little and smiled. Blu was really doing well with Rafi's demonic children. Then a though raced through her head. _"Was it time to have kids of their own?"_

"Ok kids it's time to go home!" The warm sound of the toucan father resounded. All of the toucan chicks' heads popped up and they whined in unison.

"AWWWW. Can't we play with uncle Blu more?"

Just then Eva flew in through an open window.

"You kids better listen to your father!" She shrieked.

Before the mother toucan finished her sentence all of her children darted off of Blu and flew next to their father.

As the Rafael and his family took off to head back home, Eva turned around and addressed the two blue lovebirds.

"Thank you two for watching our chicks!" She thanked.

Blu walked next to Jewel and waved goodbye to Eva.

"No problem guys!"

Blu and Jewel watched as their friends flew away, now leaving them alone.

Blu turned to Jewel, still with a smile on his face. However, the smile dropped when he noticed that Jewel's eyes were a little red; almost as if she was upset about something.

"Jewel…are you ok?" Blu genuinely inquired.

Jewel blinked a few times, and assured Blu.

"Yes Blu. I'm fine, don't worry about me." Jewel answer, trying to disregard his question.

Blu didn't buy the act and knew something was bugging her. However, knowing that pushing Jewel isn't always the best course of action, he let it go.

"O-ok." He simply replied. Blu then put his wing around Jewel and pulled her closer.

"So what does my Gem of the Jungle want to do for the rest of the day?" Blu queried.

Jewel put a wingtip to her beak.

"Hmmm. Well, I am a little hungry." She answered.

"Your wish is my command your majesty." Blu chuckled before bowing like a noblebird.

"Now may this bird escort you to the kitchen?" Blu continued, extending a bent wing like an elbow.

Jewel giggle in response, and pecked Blu on the beak.

"You shall."

* * *

><p><strong> And that's a wrap folks! Thanks for the awesome reviews and for reading! It looks like there's a new villain, and Anna and Vinny are still alive. There are still unanswered questions. But for now, how about we let Blu and Jewel have a snack. Until next time,<strong>

**Egil out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Midday Snackastrophy

"Hmmm, food…food" Blu mumbled to himself from within the refrigerator.

"Blu, are you sure this is safe?" Jewel, who was standing on a granite island across from the refrigerator, called out. She was a little anxious about the whole cold-rectangle-box-thingly.

"Of course it's safe, I did it all the time back home in Minnesota!" Blu chirped as he popped his head out of the fridge.

"When I was a chick I used to play in here and pretend I was on the tv show lost in space." Blu said aloud, mainly to himself, as he pushed a bottle of Pepsi out of the way.

Jewel just cocked her head in confusion. Blu's references to old 60's television series lost her. After a few seconds, she shrugged it off and accepted the ways of her nerdy lovehawk.

A minute or two of silence passed before Blu flew out of the metallic cold box, carrying an assortment of miscellaneous food products. In his left talon was a small box of Turkish delight, while in his right was a bag a grapes. He was also carrying a small bag of Crêpe batter in his beak.

Jewel just giggled as she watched Blu struggle to carry all of the human foods. Landing with a thud, Blu dropped all of his accumulated snacks before taking off again to close the fridge doors. While he was doing so, Jewel walked up to the curious assortment of foods; none of which really looked appetizing besides the grapes.

"Oh, oh, aaaannnd." Blu enthusiastically peeped as he landed on the countertop. Jewel looked up to see Blu carrying a large apple.

"Ta da!" Blu happily extended "jazz-wings" towards the apple.

Jewel smirked.

"An apple?"

"Not just _any_ apple. It's a KIKU!" Blu euphorically explained.

Jewel arched a curious brow.

"It's been engineered to be 10x sweeter than any normal apple. I bet you don't have THAT in the jungle." Blu proudly flaunted.

"I'll admit, food doesn't come packaged like this in the jungle." Jewel partially conceded, with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"But what happened to just going out and grabbing a snack off a tree? There's nothing wrong with that." She added.

"Yeah, but, but I already brought this stuff out…and"

"Ok, ok…we'll eat your food." Jewel interrupted chuckling.

"Yes! Now, allow Chef Blu to prepare a 5 star dining experience!" Blu chirped as he flew around the kitchen, gathering pots and pans and anything else he needed.

10 minutes later, Blu was deeply engrossed in his culinary "masterpiece". Going slightly overboard, he was sautéing his KIKU apple slices in a medium pot while his Crêpe batter sizzled in an adjacent pan. The box of Turkish delights were already spread out on a small serving platter near Jewel. While Blu was perched on the kitchen faucet, cleaning his grapes, Jewel walked up to the odd snack in front of her. She picked up the foreign food, and examined it. Turning it around and inspecting the various angles, she became lost in the unfamiliar white coated treat.

Meanwhile, Blu had just finished rinsing off the green grapes he had harvested from the fridge and was flying back with them in tow. As the macaw returned to his mate, a stray bead of water dropped off of a grape and landed next to the knob regulating the temperature of the Crêpe. Due to a small fissure in the glass countertop, the water droplet slid under the plastic casing and worked its way inside the inner mechanism of the knob. Somehow, the water short circuited the system. This cause the heat emanating from the countertop to increase exponentially.

"You like those things?" Blu asked, disturbing Jewel from her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, oh I haven't tried one yet." Jewel replied as she shook herself out of her musings.

"Those thing are really yummy. Take a bite." Blu insisted. He walked next to Jewel to see how she reacted to the delights.

The female macaw lifted the Turkish food up to her opened beak and nibbled a little. She pushed it around in her beak a little, rubbing the food against her taste buds. The sweet sensation danced on her pallet like no fruit ever had before.

"Mmmmmmm." Jewel hummed in approval.

Blu smirked.

"See, I told you they were good. Now just wait until you try Hot Choc-"

Blu stopped talking when a smoky odor hit his olfactory senses.

*sniff* *sniff*

"Jewel? Do, do you smell something…burning?"

Blu, having his back towards the food he was prepping, was unaware of the threat.

Jewel eyes grew. She stuttered as she pointed behind her mate.

"B-B-BLU!"

Blu turned around to see his Crêpe up in flames.

"AHHHH! Fire! Don't worry Jewel, I can handle it." Blu screamed as he ran towards the burning food. Unfortunately, due to his clumsiness, Blu stumbled on the bag of grapes he had brought with him, letting all of the green little marbles free to roll over the counter. Jewel covered her beak in shock as she watched her mate trip over the dozens of little green ovals. Now after losing his balance, Blu stepped on the pan handle. This caused the Crêpe to fly into the air and the pan to flip up, hitting Blu on the beak in the process. Stunned by the blow to the face, Blu lazily watched his burning creation soar through the sky. As if fate had it out for Blu, the pancake-like disk slammed into a precariously perched blender. The male macaw's face dropped as he witnessed the blender and its flammable passenger fall onto the laminate wood flooring.

_**CRASH**_

Blu stood in defeat watching the small flame on his Crêpe dwindle. Jewel sighed and took this as her cue to comfort her companion. Carefully avoiding the scattered grapes across the countertop, she made her way towards the sullen macaw.

"Hey Blu, its ok." Jewel said comfortingly as she walked next to Blu from behind.

"I'm sorry Jewel. I-I thought I could do something nice for you, but all I did was mess everything up. I guess I'm not the best provider ever…huh." Blu sighed as he turned his head towards Jewel.

"Awww Blu." Jewel cooed. She rested her head on her lovehawk's shoulder, with on side of her face buried in his feathers while the other was lateral. She looked at him through her one eye that was facing upwards.

"You're a great provider. I mean, what girl has a mate that do all this for her just for a snack?" She happily reminded him.

"You deserve it Jewel. You deserve the best." Blu smiled warmly as he stroked Jewel's crown with his beak.

After a few moments of enjoying being caressed by her love, the female blue macaw lifted her head up and turned towards a nearby cutting board. She reached for a slice of an apple with her talon and offered it to Blu.

"kuku?"

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Later<strong>

On a coffee table in Linda's living room, the two lovebird were sitting enjoying their meal. Jewel finally had her snack. She was munching on some delicious Turkish delight. The confection sugar coated her talons. Across from her Blu was nibbling on his favorite apple, the KIKU.

"Mmmm, so sweet." Blu hummed as he enjoyed his treat.

"Hey Blu, what tree grows these things?" Jewel inquired regarding where the sugary food she was eating comes from.

Blu got excited and hopped up.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Legend has it Turkish delights originated in the Ottoman Empire back in the 18th century." Blu began, waving his half eaten slice of KIKU around like a professor giving a lecture.

"_Oh no, not this again. I shouldn't have asked."_ Jewel sulked in her mind.

* * *

><p>About a kilometer away from the bookstore, a military macaw by the name of Carla was flying through the city.<p>

"Wow, what a pretty day. Almost as pretty as me, hehe." Carla said to herself.

As she was scoping out the scenery around her, she got a brief glimpse though a nearby window. Inside were two blue birds. One of them seemed familiar to Carla however.

"Wait, I know that bird from som-"

So lost in thoughts, Carla was not paying attention to in front of her and she slammed into a light pole. The momentum in her wings and legs were not affected, so her appendages continued moving forward without her. This caused them to wrap around the pole.

"Ow. Gotta remember, don't think and fly." She mumbled to herself as her beak had slammed into the metallic pole.

Then gravity took hold and slowly caused Carla to skid down to the base of the lighting instrument, creating a screeching sound along the way. Once at the base the military macaw slowly got up and walked away. She did her best to brush off the embarrassing incident and look cool.

"Achm, hehe, nothing to see here folks. Nope, no need to be worried. Everything's under control." She announced to no one in particular, and gave a wings-up.

Two nearby pigeons were perched on the roof of a building.

"Hey, bob. You know what that lunatic is talking about?" One pigeon asked the other.

The other pigeon slowly turned towards his counterpart with narrowed eyes.

"Do I look like I care? Go marry her if you're so interested." He retorted, obviously not caring about what Carla was doing.

"Whatever Bob." The first pigeon snorted.

Back with the military macaw, Carla was trying to remember who this blue macaw was. She paced back and forth on the concrete pavement, tapping her head with her wing.

"_Oh man, I'm usually good with names and birds. And flying. And Thinking."_ She thought.

"Today's not a good day for me."

Just then an idea popped into her head. She clicked her wings.

"That's it! I'll just ask him! That'll clear it up." Carla happily said out loud.

The macaw then took flight back towards the bookstore she had passed a few moments ago. Carla arrived in front of the window. She could see Blu still lecturing Jewel on the history of the Turkish food.

"…and that's when the king of Portugal decided to make Turkish delights th-"

_**BANG**_

A reverberating sound echoed through the room.

"_Oh thank goodness!"_ Jewel was elated that something came along to stop her nerdy Blu from rambling on about the small treat. After all this time he STILL didn't answer her question.

"Uh Jewel?" Blu nervously asked.

Jewel turned towards the direction Blu was facing to see a military macaw plastered against the window to the bookstore.

"I gotta stop flying into things." The bird mumbled from the other side. She soon started sliding down, generating a screeching sound as she did.

Blu and Jewel slowly turned their heads towards each other. On their faces were expression of bewilderment.

Jewel sighed.

"Do we ever get a day off?"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, chapter Midday Snackastrophy is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I really appreciate the flow of reviews you guys are giving me. It's very nice to hear from you all. Oh, and on a side note YootisPoshil is making a new mini story in his LS archive: "Birdie Beatdown". So go check that out if you want some thrilling action packed, uh, Birdie Beatdowns! Plus Egil the White Macaw is in it (that me XD)! Stay cool everyone, and I'll see you in the next chapy.<strong>


End file.
